Harry Potter The Boy Who Is Now a Pokemon
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After being betrayed after his name came out of the goblet, Harry wakes up and sees that he's turned into a Shinx! Now, he forms an exploration team to help those who can't help themselves. The question is, will he want to go home again?
**So, THIS is a submission to my "Harry Potter: Mystery Dungeon" challenge. In this story, Harry was betrayed by his friends, and now he is sent to the world of Pokémon. More specifically, "Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon".**

* * *

Harry has had a rough year so far. Ever since his name came out of that blasted cup, no one would believe him. His best friends turned their backs on him, his teachers were barely any help, and his house kicked him out. He managed to save his stuff with a bit of help from Hermione and Dobby. Hermione had been busy with SPEW, but she still decided to help Harry in his time of need.

Harry's day was a pain in the neck though. Malfoy was the worst, and when Malfoy tried to attack him, Dumbledore said Harry needed to learn how to forgive. Honestly, he didn't know what the wizarding world saw in the old coot.

He decided to go to bed. He was tired, and hoped tomorrow that things would get better.

* * *

'Finally! I finally found you! I came here just to find you, you know?' a voice said. 'Please come… and lend us your strength! We're going… to the Pokémon world!'

Pokémon? Harry remembered hearing about it, and he once read a few books about it at the library before he went to Hogwarts. But, are they actually real?

'This path of light is the link between our two worlds… go through here, and you'll awaken the true Pokémon form that slumbers within you!'

Harry then felt himself being dragged through a tunnel filled with some kind of energy. It reminded him of portkey travel mixed with apparition.

He then heard the voice speak again.

'All life in this world… is said to have been born from the same source. The sun and the stars… the skies and the seas… and even Pokémon… are all bound together as one.'

Harry then lost consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Pokémon called Deoxys was racing through outer space.

Deoxys is an alien-like bipedal Pokémon that has four formes, each focused on a different stat. The main components that are constant for all four formes are a dominant reddish orange color, a bluish-green face, and three bluish-green dots on its back arranged in a triangle. Typically, there is a purple stripe running down the center of its face and a purple, crystalline organ in its chest. Its white, circular eyes are set inside rectangular, black eye sockets.

He then saw something coming right at him, and he gasped.

"Is that…?" he asked himself.

Then, the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza raced past Deoxys.

Rayquaza is a large, green, serpentine creature. It has red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of Rayquaza's body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head. Rayquaza has two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It has small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw.

"Is that the legendary Rayquaza? I've heard of it before, but this is my first encounter with it." Deoxys said in awe. "It's every bit as intimidating as I'd heard. But… I thought it inhabited the ozone layer… Why has it come past the stratosphere?"

Deoxys then turned to look at the earth.

"Something strange must be afoot… here on this planet…"

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Those That Live on This Planet And Those That Have Come to This Planet**

* * *

Harry opened up his eyes, and shook his head clear of any weariness. He noticed he was in a forest.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. "I feel like someone was calling me… But I'm not sure… What's going on? All I remember is going to bed at Hogwarts…"

Harry looked around to try and figure out where he was.

"Where am I? What is this place? My head is pounding…" Harry muttered to himself. He then noticed that his throat was very dry. "I'm parched. I need to find some water." Harry saw a waterfall nearby. "Oh, over there."

Harry walked over to the waterfall, and he started to drink the water. It was cool and refreshing.

"I… I feel alive again." Harry said to himself. "It's incredibly delicious! Never has water tasted so good! Whew… OK, calming down now…" He then saw something on the water's surface. "Huh? I can see something reflected on the surface…"

Harry looked closer, and realized it was him. Although, he looked a whole lot different than last night. In fact, Harry had transformed!

"What?! What's going on?! Could it be…?!" Harry shouted. "Is it even possible…? Have I become a Pokémon?! WHAAAAAAT?! I've been turned into a Shinx!"

Shinx is a quadruped, feline Pokémon resembling a lion cub or lynx kitten. It front half is light blue, while the rear is black. There is a short tuft of fur on its head and smaller tufts on each cheek. The top tuft is smaller on the female Shinx. It has large, oval ears with yellow, star-shaped markings on the insides, yellow eyes, and a tiny, red nose. Whenever it mouth is open, small fangs can be seen in it upper jaw. A black marking encircles it neck like a collar and there are yellow bands above it forepaws. The hind paws are black on the male Shinx and blue on the female. Spiked fur surrounds the base of it long tail, which is tipped with a yellow star shape. If it senses danger, it fur can gleam brightly to blind predators so it can flee. Electricity is produced by the extension and contraction of muscles in this Pokémon's forelegs.

However, his scar was still where it usually is, and he also had a bag with him.

"Beheem!"

Harry turned to see three Pokémon called Beheeyem.

Beheeyem is a brown extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head that features depressions on both sides. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. Under the rim of its head, there lay two green eyes with small black pupils. It has a lighter brown "collar" and 4 dots on its chest of the same color. Beheeyem's arms have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has a rim underneath its main body, under which are two small legs. It communicates by flashing its multi-colored fingers. Beheeyem can change the memories of its opponents, being able to erase or even rewrite them.

"Beheem!" One of them, obviously the leader, said to the other two.

All three of their hands then began to flicker.

'What is that?' Harry thought to himself.

One of them lunged at Harry, who managed to dodge at the last second.

"WHOA!" Harry yelped.

One of the other ones lunged as well, but Harry dodged again.

"What's the deal all of a sudden?!" Harry demanded.

The three Beheeyems then began to surround Harry, so he took off into the woods.

"S- somebody help!" Harry exclaimed.

He then saw someone close by.

"Oh! Over there!"

He saw a Pokémon called Nuzleaf walking by.

Nuzleaf is a bipedal Pokémon with light brown bulky thighs patterned with thin striations. It has two black dots on its chest. It has a pointed nose, a light brown mask, and a pointed pattern that extends to the back of its head. There is a green leaf on top of its head. It does not like to have its long nose pinched, due to it losing power if it is grabbed.

Harry raced towards the Nuzleaf.

"Huh?" Nuzleaf said. "What's wrong? What are you all in a fuss for?"

Harry would've been freaked out that a Pokémon just talked to him, but he was a Pokémon as well, so it kind of made sense for him to be able to understand other Pokémon.

"I'm Nuzleaf." Nuzleaf said to Harry. "It's all right now, so just calm down."

Just when Nuzleaf said that, the three Beheeyem from before had caught up with them.

The Beheeyem's hands began to flicker again. One of them then attacked Nuzleaf, knocking him off of his feet.

"Whoa!" Nuzleaf exclaimed. "What in the world?!"

The other Beheeyem then attacked.

"Let's go kid!" Nuzleaf said to Harry, and the two ran off into the woods.

* * *

They kept running up until they reached a clearing, with a dirt road up ahead.

"On no… Ain't that one of them mystery dungeons up ahead?" Nuzleaf asked in worry.

"Behee Behee!"

The duo turned around at the sound of the Beheeyems.

"Ahhh! There ain't no other way to go!" Nuzleaf exclaimed.

The two then raced into the mystery dungeon.

* * *

"These mystery dungeons sure are mysterious, all right." Nuzleaf said. "Every time you go into one, it'll have a different layout and different items in it."

"Probably why they're called mystery dungeons." Harry replied.

"And all of the Pokémon 'round here seem mighty on edge – attackin' for no reason!" Nuzleaf said, ignoring what Harry said. "it's altogether hard to get out of a mystery dungeon once you've gone in one. You'll be wantin' to find the stairs if you've got any hope of movin' ahead. Watch out for enemy Pokémon while you keep one eye open for the stairs. I'll take the lead, since you seem new to this, but you stick on me like a bad stain."

Nuzleaf and Harry trekked through the dungeon, before coming on a sleeping Pokémon called Paras.

Paras is an orange, insectoid creature resembling the nymph stage of a cicada. Its ovoid body is segmented, and it has six pairs of legs. The foremost pair of legs is the largest and has sharp claws at the tips. There are five specks on its forehead and three teeth on either side of its mouth. It has circular eyes with large pupils. Red-and-yellow mushrooms known as tochukaso grow on this Pokémon's back.

"Dagnabbit!" Nuzleaf exclaimed. "It's an enemy Pokémon! Looks like it's asleep just now, but… is it rouses itself, it'll surely be lookin' to rough us up! We'll have to use our best moves to beat it! I reckon I'll take this one, so you watch close."

Harry then watched as he saw Nuzleaf take out the Paras with a single **Feint Attack**.

They then continued through the dungeon, until they came upon a sleeping Doduo.

Doduo is a two-headed, bipedal avian Pokémon. Each head has a long sharp beak and two beady black eyes with no discernible sclera. It has a soft but bristly, down-like covering of brown feathers on its body and both heads. The males of the species have black flexible necks, whereas females have brown necks; both genders have brown coloring on their legs. It has two feet, each with four digits ending in a sharp claw.

"And another one!" Nuzleaf exclaimed. "Dagnabbit!"

Nuzleaf then turned to Harry.

"It's time you tried to handle such business yourself, young friend." Nuzleaf said. "I'll keep an eye out. Creep right on up till you're jus' one step away from an enemy… Then get ready to fight!"

Harry nodded, and went to face the Doduo. The minute Harry was a step away, the Doduo woke up.

"Take this! **Spark!** " Harry intoned, and he covered himself in blue electricity, and slammed into Doduo, knocking it out with one attack.

"That's the ticket!" Nuzleaf praised. "That's how you use your moves to battle off these ornery folks! But use your moves too much, and you'll run outta PP sooner than later. Then you got no choice but to try and fight without using attacks, or try and find an elixir before it's too late."

Harry nodded, and the two Pokémon continued on their journey. They soon came upon an Oran berry.

"Woo – hoo!" Nuzleaf cheered. "There's an item lyin' here! Any items you find in a dungeon are yours for the keeping!"

Harry shrugged and picked up the berry, and put it in his bag.

"I reckon we should get movin' along." Nuzleaf said cheerfully.

Harry and Nuzleaf continued onwards, until they found a set of stairs.

"Hot diggity!" Nuzleaf cheered. "I reckon we found the stairs!"

"Stairs?" Harry asked.

"Stairs like these are the ticket to makin' your way through mystery dungeons." Nuzleaf explained.

"Of course they are." Harry muttered as he and Nuzleaf headed down the stairs.

* * *

When they got to the next floor, Nuzleaf took a look around.

"Do you reckon they're still followin' us?" Nuzleaf asked. "I can't help but be bothered by it…."

He then turned to Harry.

"Why don't you take the lead this time?" Nuzleaf suggested. "I'll be keepin' an eye out behind us."

Harry nodded, and the two headed forward.

They were soon attacked by a swarm of Pokémon called Hoothoot.

Hoothoot is a round, owl-like bird with two stubby wings and a short, fan-shaped tail. It has large red eyes with beady pupils. Its feathers are mostly brown with a beige underbelly. Hoothoot has a large black, mask-like crest, which encircles both eyes and covers the face. The crest has two protrusions at the top resembling the hands of a clock. The parts of the crest below each eye have notches resembling the teeth of a clockwork gear. Hoothoot has a small, hooked beak and two feet with five digits. Although it will typically only stand on one foot at a time, it alternates between the two at speeds too difficult to track with the naked eye.

Several Hoothoot attempted to use **Tackle** on Harry, but Nuzleaf took the hits for him. Luckily, Nuzleaf barely felt a thing. Harry then used **Double Kick** to knock several Hoothoot back.

"Let's send these guys packing!" Harry growled. **"Swift!"**

" **Feint Attack!"** Nuzleaf shouted.

Nuzleaf's **Feint Attack** and Harry's **Swift** combined, and Nuzleaf looked like a comet racing across the night sky. He managed to land a hit on most of the Hoothoots, and they all flew away.

Harry and Nuzleaf then continued onwards.

They soon made it to another clearing.

"I'm a – struggling…" Nuzleaf panted. "I reckon we should have us a little break… But… them fellers that attacked us all of a sudden… They're a kind of Pokémon called Beheeyem, I do believe…"

He then turned to Harry with an angry expression on his face.

"What are they followin' you for?" Nuzleaf demanded. "Did you cause them some kinda trouble? Why, your childish pranks even got me caught up in your mess, I reckon!"

'Childish pranks?' Harry thought. 'Do I look like a child or something to the Pokémon in this world…? Never mind that, though. What I should be focusing on now is… ' Harry then decided to respond.

"Look." Harry said. "I know just as much about this as you do. All I know is, I went to bed as a human, and woke up as a Shinx."

"Hm? You reckon you don't know why they were attacking you?" Nuzleaf said.

"Not one bit." Harry told him.

"And you say you ain't even a Pokémon at all, but a human?" Nuzleaf asked.

"Well I was a human." Harry said. "But as you can plainly see…. That's no longer the case here."

"Wait… what?!" Nuzleaf exclaimed. "A – A – a human?!"

Harry and Nuzleaf then heard the familiar sound of flickering once more.

"That… that flickering light there!" Harry exclaimed.

"I reckon that's the light from them Beheeyem!" Nuzleaf exclaimed. "I reckon we oughta get runnin'!"

"Last one out of here is Beheeyem bait!" Harry shouted, as he ran past Nuzleaf.

"Wait for me!" Nuzleaf exclaimed as he ran after Harry.

* * *

They soon ended up in a different forest.

"We've gotta get away from these fellers, and fast…" Nuzleaf panted. "But rushin' headlong 'round here'll likely land us in a whole other heap of trouble."

"Good point." Harry replied.

"Now, the first thing you've gotta know about a mystery dungeon is this." Nuzleaf said. "Every time you make a move, your enemies will do the same. Dish out an attack, and enemy Pokémon will quite likely do the same."

"Well that sounds pleasant." Harry muttered. If Nuzleaf heard what Harry said, he didn't give out any indication.

"But on the other hand, they can't do nothin' if you don't do nothin'." Nuzleaf continued. "So there's no need to make a fuss. Slow down and think your moves through. That's one thing you might oughta remember."

Harry nodded and the two Pokémon continued onwards. They were soon cut off by a Pokémon called Seviper.

Seviper is a serpentine Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape.

"Hot diggity!" Nuzleaf exclaimed. "Another enemy Pokémon! But no need to panic… In these situations, take a few practice swings and wait for them to come to you. If you wait till they step right up next to you, you can get in first strike!"

Harry looked a little confused.

"You follow?" Nuzleaf asked. "Watch me here."

Nuzleaf then took a practice swing, and the Seviper slithered close enough for him to strike.

"See? All you gotta do is swing at nothin', and enemy Pokémon jus' keep on comin'." Nuzleaf explained. "Once they've come right up next to you, attack 'em before they try to do the same!"

Nuzleaf then disposed of the Seviper with a single **Feint Attack** , and the two Pokémon continued onwards.

They soon came upon a Pokémon called Bouffalant.

Bouffalant is a bovine Pokémon with a large, dark afro on its head. Two large, curving horns, each with two golden growths resembling rings, protrude from the afro. It has a shaggy brown hide that ends at its knees and does not cover its face. A large, gray nose sits at the end of its short, beige snout, and its yellow eyes are partly hidden by its hair. There are black tear markings directly below its eyes. Each of its beige legs has a single, gray hoof and its tail ends in a stubby tuft of fur. A territorial Pokémon, it will headbutt anyone that attempts to invade its territory. However, it has been known not to attack those with an afro hairstyle.

"Phew… You used to runnin' into these here enemy Pokémon yet?" Nuzleaf asked. "I reckon you're gettin' used to it by now. "Why don't you go on and try takin' on an enemy Pokémon yourself, then? Feint and your enemies will walk right into range for you."

Harry nodded, and pretended to attack Bouffalant, and the Bash Buffalo Pokémon stepped right up in front of him.

"That's the ticket!" Nuzleaf exclaimed. "Now keep on drawin' them fellers right to you!"

Harry then finished off Bouffalant with **Dark Pulse**.

"Say." Nuzleaf said. "I reckon I never heard of a Shinx using **Dark Pulse** before."

Harry was confused by this, but he decided it was best to move on. Nuzleaf then looked down towards the next corridor.

"Oh. Looks like things open up a bit ahead!" Nuzleaf said. He then turned to Harry. "Getting' through these straight passages is easier if you dash, I reckon. You watch how I do it first. Then come dashin' along after me!"

Nuzleaf then raced through the corridor, leaving behind a trail of dust as he did so.

"Like this!" Nuzleaf called out to Harry. "Now show me what you've got!"

Harry smirked, and sped down the corridor, and he then stopped in front of Nuzleaf.

"That was a fine performance!" Nuzleaf exclaimed.

Nuzleaf then looked around the room they were in.

"Looks like we got us two ways out of this here room." Nuzleaf observed. "Can't say why… But I'd bet my life on them stairs bein' on the upper path! Now let's take that upper path already!"

"Alright then." Harry said. "If you say so."

They then took the upper path… which led to a dead end.

"Huh… Sorry." Nuzleaf apologized. "Looks like we found us a dead end. My gut led me wrong there, I reckon."

"No, really?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Guess there's nothin' to do… 'cept head back." Nuzleaf said.

Harry and Nuzleaf then ended up taking the other way out of the room, which did in fact lead them to the stairs.

Nuzleaf and Harry took a look around the room.

"…Looks like we may have lost them Beheeyem…" Nuzleaf observed. "But we can't let our guard down! You just go on ahead now. I'll be watchin' behind us. If I get a whiff of them Beheeyem, I'll let you know."

"Okay." Harry said. The Boy who is now a Shinx then led the way. Harry picked a few apples as they continued onwards.

Harry and Nuzleaf fought off any Pokémon that tried to attack them, collected as many items as they could, and collected all the money they could find.

* * *

They soon made their way out of the dungeon. Both were struggling to catch their breaths.

"I think we done lost them Beheeyem…" Nuzleaf said. "We lost 'em… I reckon…"

Harry looked behind him, and was relieved to see that there was nothing there.

"Whoo-ee! I sure am beat!" Nuzleaf said. "But I calculate we got away from them troublemakers!"

Nuzleaf then turned on Harry.

"Consarn it!" Nuzleaf shouted. "You sure did drag me into a fine mess! And me havin' nothin' to do with any of it!"

"Hold up!" Harry exclaimed. "No one asked you to come with me! You did that on your own, so don't go blaming me for what you chose to do!"

Nuzleaf was stunned at what Harry said.

"All my life, I've been blamed for stuff I had nothing to do with!" Harry growled. "My parents are dead, my aunt, uncle and cousin beat me because they thought I was a freak, and the day I found out why, I'm dragged into a world I know nothing about! I was blamed for the chamber's opening, I was called a cheat because my name came out of a goblet, and now, I'M A BLOODY SHINX!"

Nuzleaf didn't know what to say.

"So next time you need someone to blame, how about you blame yourself." Harry snarled.

A few moments of silence passed between them, until Nuzleaf spoke up.

"Look, I guess I might've overreacted." Nuzleaf said Mareepishly. "And I guess I could let this slide this one time, us bein' all right and all."

Harry's anger then began to disappear.

"Adios, friend." Nuzleaf said. "I'll be headin' home now. I reckon you oughta be careful on your way home too."

Nuzleaf and Harry then began to walk away from each other, until Nuzleaf stopped.

"Ah. But then you done carried about yourself bein' a human or some such?" Nuzleaf said. "So that'd make you from the human world…"

Harry nodded in response.

"That sure enough is a hard pill to swallow, all right…" Nuzleaf said. "But supposin' I did believe you… Then what in the world are you fixin' to do now?"

"I guess I'll go out and see the world, or something." Harry replied.

"Well I can't pay no never mind as to where you're fixin' to sleep tonight." Nuzleaf said. "You might better go find you someplace. Good luck to you friend. Fare thee well."

Harry nodded his good bye, and the two travelers prepared to depart once more. Nuzleaf then paused, and turned around, and saw Harry giving him the growlithe puppy eyes.

"Ah, Consarn it all!" Nuzleaf exclaimed as he headed back to where Harry was. "Don't go lookin' at me with them baby – doll eyes! Why, them Beheeyem might come along an' attack again at any moment. I can't hardly leave no child here all alone in such conditions, no sir. I calculate I'm plumb outta options. You could come to my place…"

"Yes." Harry said. "Thank you."

"Yeah? I reckon we might oughta get movin'!" Nuzleaf said. "My village is just over yonder. Now, it's a fair bit of a walk, so… I reckon you might better stick real close to me and don't go getting' lost!"

"Alright." Harry said. "I'll stay close. And sorry for snapping at you."

"I had it coming I reckon." Nuzleaf said. "I shouldn't 've blamed you for this neither."

* * *

And so Harry ended up heading to Nuzleaf's village together with him. Traveling down deep valleys and up over rugged hills… camping out beneath the stars when night fell upon them… until… at long last…

Nuzleaf and Harry raced along a swirly path, until they reached the top of the hill.

"Oh! There it is! You can see it now! I reckon we're finally here!" Nuzleaf said happily. "You see that there lake? That little village on the shore is where I live. Serene Village."

Harry looked to where Nuzleaf was pointing, and stared in awe at the village. It wasn't a very big village, but it wasn't small either. It looked very homey, and calm. And after everything Harry had been through, he needed calm and homey.

"We're nearly there now!" Nuzleaf exclaimed. "I reckon we should push on!"

Harry nodded, and the two Pokémon headed to Serene Village.

And Harry, once a human and now brought into this world as a Pokémon… came to Serene Village. To the village where Harry is destined to meet a certain Pokémon… who will become the partner of a lifetime in the adventures ahead. And, someday, that Pokémon would become the love of his life.

* * *

 **That's all for now guys! I apologize if this wasn't up to your expectations, but let's be honest, writing down every Pokémon Harry and Nuzleaf took on would've been a hassle.**

 **Anyway, the plan for Harry's main team is this: it'll be based off of the Lion Guard. However, it'll probably have some elements from the Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **So, what I'm asking of you, is that you help me out here, by helping me fill in the blanks:**

 **Fiercest: Harry**

 **Bravest: ?**

 **Fastest: ?**

 **Strongest: ?**

 **Keenest of Sight: ?**

 **I have some ideas for the roles, but I want to know what you guys think. Also, say which one will be Harry's girlfriend.**

 **Also, I have a new poll up, so feel free to vote on it.**

 **So long for now!**


End file.
